


a cold one with the boy(s)

by Chedoani



Category: Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: Cody Ko - Freeform, Dry Humping, Gay Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Kelsey - Freeform, M/M, Noel Miller - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cody, actual porn, aleena - Freeform, bottom!Noel, gay shit, i said what i said, idk how to tag, noel is a bottom, tiny meat gang - Freeform, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chedoani/pseuds/Chedoani
Summary: Noel needs sunscreen and Cody gets horny waaaayyy too easily





	a cold one with the boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> It gets thirsty so lol enjoy. 
> 
> Comment too! I wanna get the TMG fic number to 100 even if I gotta do it myself.
> 
> My instagram is where you’ll find me: @strugglingfrogs

Cody’s always known Noel was a pretty motherfucker. 

The fans underneath all of their posts together made sure he remembered that simple fact.

But, when they’re at the beach together in their hotel room and Noel begins to strip himself of his shirt, he doesn’t quite know what to do.

They’d been holding a rather pleasant conversation about their girlfriends when it happened.

“Kelsey bought me this coconut flavored vape juice, right? Dude, I can’t begin to tell you how delicious-“

Noel had been paying attention to what he’d been saying. He knew he was even as he applied sunscreen to his arms. 

So when he choked over his last few words when he began to take his shirt off, he knew that Noel had heard.

“Cody? You good, man?” Noel said, stepping closer whilst rubbing sunscreen on his collarbone.

Cody’s eyes were transfixed on Noel’s hands, watching him spread the cream all over his chest.

“Wha- I’m- yeah. I’m fine. I’m good” he said, his voice coming out way shakier than he’d hoped it would.

“You sure man?”

“Yeah, haha. I’m absolutely- yeah I’m fine” Cody choked out as he leaned against the chair Kelsey had thoroughly made out with him on before her and Aleena decided to leave early.

Noel wrapped his hand around his throat, spreading sunscreen to that area as well.

“Okay well can you put some of this on my back?” Noel asked, reaching out to hand Cody the bottle while turning around to show him the area mentioned.

“I mean-“

“Dude, I know. Aleena and Kelsey are in the water already and you’re right here so just do it alright? Do you want my skin to fall off?”

“What? Of course not”

“Well get to spreading then”

Cody tried not to think of any kind of spreading as he squirted the thick cream onto his fingers.

“Dude hurry I wanna get in the water” Noel whined.

“I’m trying okay hold on” Cody said as he rubbed his hands together, willing himself not to get hard.

He started with his shoulders, rubbing the cream deep into Noel’s already tan skin. 

He tried not to think too hard about Noel’s full body shiver at the contact.

Cody couldn’t think to care about the tacky feel of the cream.

He slid his hands down to Noel’s elbows, hoping Noel couldn’t hear his heavy breathing.

Cody tried to focus on anything other than Noel’s glowing skin

He dragged his hands back up to Noel’s shoulders, feeling his warm skin shiver as goosebumps arose. He found himself entranced in the gorgeous man in front of him.

He stepped closer, his hands sliding down Noel’s back.

“F-fuck” Noel whispered

Cody stepped even closer, his chest almost touching Noel’s back.

“Are you okay?” He whispered into Noel’s ear as he dug his fingers into Noel’s small waist, spreading the sunscreen down there too.

Noel responded with another full body shiver, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as Cody’s fingers slid down to the top of his swim trunks.

Cody slid his fingers just below the hem of Noel’s shorts, Noel’s heavy breathing not going unnoticed.

Cody slid his hands back to Noel’s shoulders as Noel’s head slowly tipped back onto his shoulder with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Cody asked again as he gently slid his hands around Noel’s throat, massaging his adams apple.

“Y-yes. Oh fuck” Noel whined, his body shivering once more.

“Good” Cody ground his hard on into Noel’s ass, moaning into his ear.

“Shit, Noel” Cody moaned as he ground harder, Noel grasping the hands around his throat as he whimpered

“Fuck I’m gonna fucking cum” Cody whispered into Noel’s ear as he ground his dick into Noel’s ass harder, the cloth of their shorts getting soggy from their combined sweat.

“Please, fuck- please”

“Shit” Cody bit down onto Noel’s shoulder as he came inside his shorts, his hips jerking as he shot thick ropes of cum.

“Fuck, oh f-fuck” Noel cried out into his hands and his body tensed, his cock jerking as he came alongside Cody.

Noel pressed his mouth further into his palm as he let out a sob-like noise, his cock still jerking from the intense orgasm.

It took Cody less than a second to realize what they’d just done.

“Oh shit, dude- oh my god” Cody shot back, releasing his tight grasp on the other man, his eyes going wide.

Noel whipped around, his eyes wide as his hands grasp his hair.

“What the fuck did we just do?” Noel said as he began to pace.

“I don’t fucking know how the fuck am I supposed to know- listen I’m not gay!” Cody began to yell, panic settling.

“Well we all know that now, don’t we? Stop fucking yelling dumbass!” Noel whispered back angrily.

“No, you don’t fucking understand! I’m not fucking-“ 

“Shut the fuck up!” Noel yelled as quick footsteps were heard outside their door.

With a jiggle from the doorknob, Aleena and Kelsey stepped in, towels around their shoulders and they used them to dry their hair. 

They quickly noticed the tension in the room, pausing their actions with a glance at each other.

“Is... everything okay?” Kelsey asked, grasping into Cody’s tense arm.

“Yeah I- we just...” 

“We had a... disagreement” Noel finished. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just... let’s go have some fun” Cody grit with a wide, fake grin.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
